


And I'm thinking we should make out

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, cheryl is also toni's knight in shining armour, cheryl just needs love, hella soft, sortof au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Cheryl denies having a thing for serpent Toni...but it's pretty clear she'd do anything for her.





	And I'm thinking we should make out

‘You seem to enjoy checking out that serpent, Toni.’ Veronica smirked.

Cheryl would never admit to staring at the serpent girl who was apparently named Toni, don’t be ridiculous. It wasn’t something people needed to know. Not that there was anything to know…

‘Checking her out? _As if._ ’ The redhead retorted, glancing away from the brunette.

‘Whatever you say Cheryl.’ Veronica rolled her eyes with a smile. ‘See you tomorrow.’

She watched Veronica walk out of the school before following suit, forcing herself to keep her eyes away from the gaggle of serpents.

Later that evening, Cheryl lay on her bed completely unable to get herself to sleep.

She wished that it wasn’t because she couldn’t stop thinking about a certain brunette gang member.

Obviously, she hadn’t wished hard enough.

She wasn’t sure what it was about the girl that intrigued her…okay yes she was.

Toni was drop dead gorgeous, smart, and feisty.

But it’s not like Toni would ever like her. Cheryl was known for being selfish, mean, and coldhearted.

She wasn’t actually any of those things, but sometimes you have to do what you can to survive. And considering how she’d been brought up by her horrible mother, why would she want to let her walls down and let someone hurt her.

No thanks.

And yet.

Toni. God, how _ridiculous._ The girl is a _serpent._

They’re not supposed to like each other.

Cheryl finally succumbed to sleep after pretending what it could be like to let someone in, someone she was allowed to love.

///

‘Morning Cheryl.’ Veronica and Kevin greeted her as the walked towards to the school.

She smiled in response, before glancing up to see Toni crossing the road with headphones in, clearly not seeing the car driving speedily towards her.

‘Toni!’ Cheryl called out, rushing forward and shoving her out of the road.

The car’s tyres squeaked as they braked quickly but not before going right into Cheryl’s leg.

The redhead winced in pain before Toni turned around with an open mouth.

‘Cheryl, are you okay?’ Toni asked, worriedly. ‘Thank you for pushing me out of the way, I don’t know what to say.’

‘Yes, well.’ The redhead schooled her face. ‘I didn’t need to inconvenience of you being run over before I got to class. I have a GPA to keep up.’

Cheryl stalked off, pretending she wasn’t in agony, followed by Veronica and Kevin repeatedly asking if she was okay and ‘ _what was that?!’_

Toni was left stood there in surprise at what had just happened. She didn’t believe the rumours about what Cheryl was like, well, she had had the wrath of the redhead before but…she knew that was a defence mechanism. The girl just needed some love. Toni wasn’t going to pretend she didn’t want to give that to her.

The brunette shook her head before making her way into the school, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

She made her way past the bathroom, hearing a faint sob. She slowly pushed the door open to find Cheryl crying, sat in the bathroom.

‘Cheryl? Are you okay?’

The girls’ head shot up, as she briskly wiped the tears from her face. ‘I’m fine.’

‘Clearly.’ Toni rolled her eyes, sitting down beside her.

Cheryl sighed heavily. ‘ _Fine._ Um, the car hit my leg.’

‘Cheryl! Why didn’t you say anything? This is all my fault.’ Toni put her head in her hands.

The redhead shrugged. ‘It’ll be fine. It just hurts…a lot.’

‘I’m taking you to the hospital.’ Toni told her.

‘No you are not.’

Cheryl didn’t win that argument, and consequently found herself sat in the hospital waiting room after enduring a ride on the back of a motorbike that she really didn’t want to get on.

Although she couldn’t complain about how close she was sat by Toni.

‘I’m sorry Cheryl.’

‘For what?’ The redhead glanced up, meeting the brown eyes.

Toni gripped the edge of her chair with her hands. ‘For you ending up here hurt.’

‘It’s fine, I’m just glad you’re okay.’ Cheryl said almost so quietly that if Toni weren’t so focused on her, she wouldn’t have heard it.

It felt…odd to be honest. It felt scary for Cheryl to actually say what she wanted to say.

‘I’m only okay thanks to you.’ Toni replied. ‘I thought you hated me.’

The redhead bit her lip. ‘I don’t hate you. I just…don’t know how to act around you.’

‘Why?’ Toni smiled. ‘Is it because I’m a serpent?’

‘No.’ Cheryl rolled her eyes.

The brunette pouted. ‘But I’m a scary gang member.’

‘Hah.’ Toni looked adorable.

‘So what is it then? What makes you think you can’t be yourself around me?’ Toni asks curiously.

‘Funnily enough, I’m more myself around you than anyone else Topaz.’

Toni frowned in confusion. ‘I don’t get it.’

Taking a moment, taking a _chance._ ‘I think I like you?’

‘You think?’ Toni teased.

‘I-I do like you.’ Cheryl looked away. ‘And it’s terrifying. I don’t know what to do with this information, and I don’t know how to act in a way that people like.’

‘Sure you do.’ Toni shrugged. ‘I like you Cheryl, and I know you have this whole ‘mean girl’ façade, but I see you.’

The redhead blushed, a smile on her face. ‘You like me?’

Toni grabbed the other girl’s hand in her own. ‘Yeah, I do. And I like that you can be yourself around me. I don’t know why you wouldn’t want people to see who you are Cheryl, you’re sensational.’

‘Maybe you should tell my mother that.’

‘I will if I have to.’ Toni didn’t know the full extent of Cheryl’s home life, but she had heard plenty of rumours, and know that if she needed to remind Cheryl of how great she is then she would. ‘I want you to know it too though.’

Cheryl looked up, placing a gently hand on Toni’s cheek. ‘Kiss me.’

‘Anything for my knight in shining armour.’ Toni winked, leaning in and kissing the redhead gently.

 

 


End file.
